


hopeless for you

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee's acting a little weird, and Frank can't figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hopeless for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/gifts).



> Written rather speedily for fleurdeliser's birthday. She's given me a lot of joy with her writing, individually and with others, and I thought I'd try to give a little back. I was so pleased to meet her in at BP and I <3 her dearly. She is awesome.
> 
> Title from _Boy Division_ by My Chemical Romance, beta by Andeincascade. Ande also created a lovely podfic for this story. Because she is awesome that way.
> 
> Happy birthday, sweetie! *winks*

"Hey, babe, you need help with that?" The amp is heavy in Frank's arms, but he knows that Gee always has issues organizing the cords in a way that won't piss Ray off when they set up for the next show.

"N-no," Gee stutters, and when Frank glances at him, his cheeks are tinged pink. It'd been hot under the lights, and the club had been packed for the show, and they all were drenched in sweat. Frank is sure that his face is still flushed with exertion, too.

"Okay," he says, and carts the amp out to the van.

It's not until much later, three hours into the drive toward their next show, when Frank realizes that Gee had been _blushing_. His eyes flick up to the rearview mirror and in the dimness he can see Gee hunched against Ray's shoulder, asleep.

Gee looks young, and exhausted, dark circles around his eyes that aren’t _just_ days-old eyeliner. It's been a rough two weeks for all of them and there's only a couple more shows before they get a break. "Three days," he mutters to himself.

Mikey _hmmmms_. "I would kill for a shower," he says, and Frank jerks the steering wheel in surprise. He hears Ray and Otter grumble in complaint, but they settle down quickly enough. Mikey taps out a beat on his knee. "We're all getting kinda rank."

"No kidding," Frank says, because yeah. Five guys in a van, no showers, smoky bars and spilled beer. Eating nothing but fast food burgers and truck stop burritos. _Rank_ is something of an understatement.

"Three days," Mikey repeats, and Frank focuses on the road, trying not to think about the way Gee looked, color high on his cheeks.

* * *

"Hey, baby, you want some water?" Frank holds out a water bottle to Gee and is surprised when Gee flushes, ducking his head and letting a fall of shaggy, black-dyed hair cover his face. He clears his throat before mumbling, "Thanks," and grabbing the bottle, never looking at Frank.

Before Frank can say anything, Gee's scrambling back to his feet and heading out the side door where the rest of their gear is waiting to be hauled in. Frank trades a look with Otter, who just shrugs and nudges at Frank with a shoe that's definitely seen better days.

"Moody," Otter offers, and Frank shakes his head. Gee can _totally_ be a drama queen, but this is something else. Frank tilts his head in thought as he grabs Otter's hand, letting himself be hauled up off the floor. He brushes the dirt off the seat of his pants and goes back to setting up their gear.

Gee comes back in with part of Otter's drum kit and Frank watches him as he lays out cables. Gee's doing that thing where he's pretending not to look, but Frank can tell he's sneaking glances at him. It's like being in fucking high school all over again. Frank blows the bangs out of his eyes and tries to get back to work. They've got a lot of shit to do.

Frank grabs the duct tape and sticks the set list to the floor, right at the foot of Gee's mic stand. When he looks back up, Gee's staring at him and as Frank watches, he _blushes_ ; Frank can actually see the color climb his face and settle along the arch of his cheeks. It's fascinating and Frank can't look away.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," Ray mumbles, pushing Frank out of his way.

"Yeah," Frank responds absently. "Yeah." 

Gee spends the rest of the night avoiding Frank.

* * *

Last show, and of course that's when the get the flat tire. They're exhausted and they splurge on a hotel room, because Ray is sure that they'll all die in a horrible flaming crash if they try to drive home now.

They totally luck out; the kid manning the front desk is a fan and for the low, low price of one autographed CD and a My Chem hoodie, he sneaks them a second room. By the time Frank manages to dig through the merch boxes and stagger back into the lobby, hoodie held in his fist like a prize, everyone has taken off except for Gee.

Gee's talking to the kid about art and doing something with your life, but when Frank comes in, he shuts up and starts playing with the zipper on his leather jacket, the one that Frank swears is held together with duct tape and hope. He hands Frank a key card in exchange for the hoodie and gives it to the kid.

"Let's go," Frank says, and Gee reluctantly says goodbye to the kid, like they're best friends or something. They get to the room and Frank slings his bag onto one of the beds, peeking into the bathroom. He is going to take a long, long shower, and no one is going to stop him. "I'm going to shower, babe, so if you want me to save—"

"Stop it!" Gee says, red-faced. "Just—stop it. Don't—" He shoves Frank back.

Frank is confused and tired and really, really just wants to be clean again. "What the fuck, Gee? Don't what?"

"Don't say it unless you mean it!"

Frank's mouth drops open, and he _stares_ , because oh my God, seriously? It really _is_ just like high school. "Christ, Gee," he says, pushing Gee until he stumbles back onto the bed. "All you fucking had to do was say something."

Frank presses Gee down onto the bed, watching as Gee's mouth twists mulishly, the look he gets when someone calls him on his bullshit. With a laugh, Frank presses their lips together and for a first kiss, it's not bad. Gee's lips are chapped and rough, and Frank doesn't really care, because when Gee opens his mouth to let Frank in, it's everything he imagined it would be.

"Babe," Frank mutters, and Gee's hands flutter before settling on Frank's shoulders, clutching at him. "Sweetheart." 

Gee turns his head and breaks the kiss, panting like he's been running a race. "Stop that."

Frank rolls his eyes. "Baby. Honey." He threads his fingers through Gee's hair and holds him still for another kiss. And another. "Love," he whispers against Gee's lips, feeling a shiver run through Gee.

"Yeah?" Gee asks softly.

"Yeah," Frank says, and kisses him again.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] hopeless for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563449) by [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)




End file.
